Catatan Si Miku
by Shana Granger
Summary: 'Catatan si Boy' itu nama pilem. Kalo 'Catatan Si Miku' itu fanfic absurd buatan saya. Mind to RnR?


Catatan Si Miku

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Selamalamalamalamalamalamala malamalamalamalamalamalamala malamalamalamanya, Vocaloid bukan milik saya!

CAUTION: Gaje, aneh, abal, garing.

'_Catatan si Boy' itu nama pilem. Kalo 'Catatan Si Miku' itu fanfic absurd buatan author Shana Granger._

.

.

.

(Miku POV)

Hai! Nama gue Miku. Cewek dengan rambut tosca panjang sampe mata kaki. Sahabat gue namanya Rin dan gue suka sama yang namanya Kaito. Gue mau berbagi cerita hidup gue yang absurd dan konyol. Langsung ke cerita. Jujur sekarang gue seneng banget dan berbunga-bunga. Kenapa? Nih gue ceritain…

(Flashback)

"Miku! Buruan! Bentar lagi lu telat!" teriak Rin di telepon.

"Iye iye. Hah telat? Gue udah kok kemaren. Ini juga lagi," jawab gue.

"MAKSUD GUE TELAT SEKOLAH BUKAN ITU!" teriak Rin lagi.

"Iye-iye," jawab gue nyante dan langsung nutup telepon.

Gue ke kelas dengan cara lari dan hati-hati karena gue juga lagi bawa buku di tangan. Tiba-tiba…

**BRUKK! PLAKKK! JEDUAGH! Meong (?)**

"Eh…maaf-maaf. Gomen nee," ujar gue yang ngerasa nabrak orang.

"Iya gak apa-apa kok," kata tu orang yang tenyata KAITO.

Cepet-cepet gue beresin buku-buku gue yang bertebaran di lantai yang ternyata di Bantu oleh Kaito. Dan ternyata secara tidak sengaja, gue dan Kaito megang buku yang sama dan otomatis tangan kita pegangan (aseli, ini sinetron banget -_-). Ngeplai gitu~.

"Eh? Gomen nee," kata Kaito sambil ngelepasin tangannya.

"Iya, gak apa-apa kok," ujar gue rada kecewa.

Gue pun ngambil buku dan lari ke kelas. Gue janji, gak akan nyuci ni tangan sampe kapanpun! (segitunya -_- #tendanged).

(Flashback End)

Sekarang gue lagi di sekolah, tepatnya lagi ngobrol sama Rin. Gue lagi curhat soal si Kaito.

"Rin, bantuin gue dong. " pinta gue.

"Bantuin apaan?" tanya Rin.

"Bantuin gue supaya bisa deketin si Kaito. Kalo elo mau bantuin gue, gue janji bantuin elo buat deket sama Len. " jawab gue.

"Cetek. Lu tinggal dateng aja ke klinik Tong Seng. Ampuh tuh! " ujar Rin.

"Gue serius gan. " timpal gue.

"Iye. Boleh deh. Tapi elo harus jadi tipe idealnya Kaito!" kata Rin.

"Hm…memang tipe idealnya Kaito gimane?" tanya gue.

"Yang bermata azure indah, tinggi, dan menerima Kaito apa adanya. Misalnya Kaito rada baka, tu cewe harus nerima Kaito apa adanya. " jelas Rin panjang lebar.

"Kebetulan mata gue rada azure. Cewek yang masuk kriteria idealnya siapa?" tanya gue.

"Megurine Luka. Murid kelas 8C. " jawab Rin. JLEB banget buat gue.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakkan banyak orang. Dengan cepet gue dan Rin pergi ke asal suara. Dan ternyata…itu teriakkan corethantucoret maksud saya anak cewek yang histeris melihat Kaito nembak Luka. Sumfehh…JLEB banget! Habis ini gue mau ke klinik Tong Seng ah supaya gak galau.

"Megurine Luka, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" tawar Kaito sambil duduk di bawah Luka. Luka tampak gugup.

"I-Iya, Shion Kaito. " jawab Luka. Semua murid histeris karena Kaito langsung memeluk Luka erat. Edan…nge-jleb parah.

"Rin, gue gak jadi ya jodohin elo sama Len. " kata gue lemes.

"Ke-Ke-Kenapa Miku? KENAPA?!" teriak Rin.

"Kan elo belum jodohin gue sama Kaito. " timpal gue.

"Anak-anak! Sekarang kalian pulang lebih cepat! Cepat pergi dari sini! Cepat angkat kaki dari sini!" kata Meiko-sensei tereak tereak.

Buset, ni orang nyuruh pulang ape ngusir?

"Miku-chan~ Aku pulang duluan ya. Udah ditunggu sama Len-kun~." kata Rin.

"Adeuh~ Iya deh. Toh habis ini aku ke klinik Tong Seng dulu." ujar gue.

"Ngapain kesana?" tanya Rin.

"Mau ngilangin galau dan patah hati." jawab gue.

"Gaya lu. Gua duluan ya. Bye~ Jangan kangen! Kalo kangen? Nanti dapet cipok dari Gakupo!" ejek Rin.

"Siapa juga yang kangen." cibir gue.

Rin pergi bareng Len. Gue? Lagi otewe ke klinik Tong Seng. Udah terbukti manjur kok. Mau tahu? Nih! (et dah, malah ngiklan -_-)

.

Gakupo: Dulu, saya menderita sakit kepala yang sangat parah. Setelah berobat 3 kali ke klinik Tong Seng,

kepala saya hilang. Arigatou Tong Seng!

Len : Dulu, saya shota. Setelah berobat 2 kali ke klinik Tong Seng, saya menjadi mini. Arigatou Tong Seng!

.

Udah ah testimoninya, gue mau ke klinik dulu ye! Salam cipok!

(Keesokan harinya di sekolah)

"Miku, lu masih galau?" tanya Rin membuyarkan lamunan gue tentang Kaito.

"Enggak lah! Gue kan udah ke klinik Tong Seng!" jawab gue (ini mah judulnya 'Catetan Pasien Tong Seng' bukan 'Catetan si Miku' -_-).

"Eh, Ted-sensei udah masuk tuh." ujar Rin sambil ngeluarin buku-bukunya yang teubeul.

"Iye-iye." jawab gue.

Ted-sensei mulai mengajar tentang IPA. Bosen banget rasanya. Dengan isengnya, gue mainin hape gue. Biasa, pesbuk pesbuk. Ternyata Ted-sensei ngeliet aksi nekat gue.

"HATSUNE MIKU!" tereak Ted-sensei.

"Apaan pak?" tanya gue.

"Kamu jangan buka hape pas pelajaran! Coba bapak tanya, fungsi inti sel dalam sel buat apaan?" tanya Ted-sensei. Mampozzz, mana gue gak merhatiin lagi.

"Emh…pak, pertanyaannya kurang susah. Susah dikit atuh pak!"pinta gue sok-sok-an.

"Okeh. Bagaimana kamu sekarang setelah ke klinik Tong Seng?" tanya Ted-sensei. Gue sweatdrop di tempat.

"Gini pak. Dulu, saya tidak bisa move on. Setelah berobat ke klinik Tong Seng, dokternya fall in love sama saya pak. Jadinya saya pacaran sama dokternya!" jawab gue.

"Waw! Nama dokternya siapa?" tanya Ted-sensei.

"Namanya…siapa namanya? Siapa aku? Kamu siapa? Tempat apa ini?" kata gue balik nanya.

"Tahu ah. Udah lanjutin belajarnya!" sahut Ted-sensei.

"Tempe pak!" kata gue.

"Kumaha anjeun deuh!"

.

.

Hae hae! Shana is back! Hadeh jujur ini fanfic bukan buat promote kelinik ya, hehe. Akhir kata, Review please?

V

V

V


End file.
